The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Boxes for packaging typically include an aperture for inserting and removing goods, and one or more panels that may be secured over the aperture using adhesive tape. When removing goods from such boxes, the adhesive tape is usually cut using a knife to allow the panels to be opened, thereby providing access to the box. This results in delays due to time wasted in searching for a knife, risk of injury due to accidental cuts from using the knife, and potential damage to the packaged goods if the knife is inserted too deeply into the adhesive tape. Attempts at opening the box without a knife can be frustrating, time consuming and is often not possible. Furthermore, if the box is to be recycled the adhesive tape must first be removed, adding further operating costs to the recycling process.
Japanese Application No. 08083310 describes a box with an easily breakable auxiliary flap surrounded by perforations. When adhesive tape is applied to the box, it is stuck to the auxiliary flap. Separation of the auxiliary flap from the box by use of the perforations results in the end of the adhesive tape being removed together with the auxiliary flap. The adhesive tape is then peeled off by pulling the auxiliary flap. However, removal of the adhesive tape results in a hole in the side of the box, which makes the box unsuitable for reuse.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/233,502 describes a box with at least one perforated access panel in at least one end portion of a corrugated packaging box. The panel includes a punch-in section and a tear-away section. A length of tape is applied to seal the box, and an end of the tape resides at least partially over the tear-away section. By pushing in the punch-in section the tear-away section becomes accessible. If an individual pulls on the tear-away section, both the tear-away section and the tape are torn from the box. However, in removing the tape the punch-in section and tear-away section are also removed from the box. This leaves a hole in the side of the box, making it unsuitable for reuse.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a box for packaging which allows removal of the adhesive tape used to seal the box, and which is suitable for reuse.